


补习

by Ivy0408



Category: winner(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy0408/pseuds/Ivy0408
Summary: 细碎的呻吟从嘴角溢出，他难耐地回应着宋旻浩，回应着他一生的情郎。
Relationships: SongKim - Relationship, 豆眼
Kudos: 5





	补习

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErQi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ErQi).

豆眼 学渣与学霸  
一  
“金同学，老师叫你！”  
金秦禹被宋旻浩在走廊劫住，一听到姜昇润这句立马像是找到了救兵，拍开宋旻浩勾在他后腰的手，满脸通红地跑了。  
“你干什么啊，又欺负秦禹同学。”姜昇润回头，正巧看见金秦禹进了办公室，“就是这样，他才不喜欢你。”  
闻言宋旻浩小声“嘁”了句：“谁说他不喜欢我？”  
说完也不等姜昇润反驳，便大摇大摆地回了座位，好整以暇地撑着下巴，等那人回来。  
果然——  
“砰”的一声，一沓物理练习册摔在了他桌上，金秦禹掀了掀眼尾：“物理老师叫你发了。”  
宋旻浩往后靠墙椅背，翘起二郎腿，一副得来全不费工夫的胜将之态：“怎么样，什么时候把桌子搬过来？”  
于是顷刻间剑拔弩张，金秦禹冷着一张脸：“你以为我会被你这么拿捏么！”  
会的。  
宋旻浩偷偷在心里嘀咕，却不敢说出来，否则那个死要面子的人今晚恐怕不让他进门。

二  
宋旻浩特请了母亲做说客，找了老师痛诉辛苦，长篇大论简而言之：恳请老师找位成绩好的同学做我儿同桌，也能叫他上进点！  
这样简单的要求，班主任自是欣然同意，总比什么拜托老师多用心，将成绩提高到多少多少来得好。  
这个重任，自然落在了金秦禹头上。  
“主要是宋同学更愿意听你的话，你们既然是好朋友，那就互相帮助帮助，拜托你了，金同学！”  
老师既然说出来，他也没有办法拒绝，金秦禹在中午吃完饭后默默地把桌子换到了宋旻浩旁边，这时手机“叮”地一声响：是宋旻浩。  
“宝贝，我在会议室等你哦～”

三  
明知道宋旻浩要做什么，可他却还是来了。一开门，就被对方拉了进去，长吻热情而带有攻击性，舔舐着他口腔里每一个角落，像是要将他吞之入腹。  
好在宋旻浩还记得要将门关上：那人随意朝门踢了一脚。  
“座位换了没有，嗯？”  
金秦禹微张着唇喘气，闻言只是偏过头去，置之不理。  
宋旻浩浑不在意，这样的小别扭全是情趣，情侣之间的娇嗔，全都只应由他一个人看见。  
那边等了许久，不见他有下文，不禁懊恼起来：“找我来干什么？不说我就走了。”  
窗户没关紧，有风拂进来，带着豆绿色的窗帘摆了摆，俏皮地从金秦禹耳边扬起、又落下。  
宋旻浩伸手，把金秦禹耳边的发别到耳后，随即一低头，再次吻住那张带着水光的唇。  
怀里的人被他伺候得舒服了，抬起头回应他，搂在宋旻浩背后的手不自觉地揪住了宋旻浩的衣服。  
宋旻浩吻够了，沿着唇畔一句舔吻，划过下巴，落在脖颈。  
“别…”金秦禹蓦地推他，“会被看见…”  
“啧。”宋旻浩撇撇嘴，“知道了。”  
于是他转而继续吻上对方的唇，吮舔之间皆是缠绵，终究还是没忍住，宋旻浩把手探进对方的裤腰，揉捏着那人的臀肉，金秦禹一下瘫进他怀里：“不要、不要。”  
“什么都不要，骗谁呢？”说罢他伸出两指探进对方的股缝，零星的湿意淌到指尖，宋旻浩轻笑了声。  
“下午还有课…”金秦禹前额靠着他的胸口，说话都带点闷闷的鼻音，说完他又抬起头，撒娇一般，“亲亲我。”  
那人白皙额脸颊上染着酡红，像春日里待放的花苞，因着雨露的滋润，平添几分娇魅的风韵。  
宋旻浩没忍住，一把将对方抱起，一面亲吻，一面走到会议桌旁，把人放在了桌上坐好。  
两人一站一坐，气息在空气里纠缠，暧昧而情色，金秦禹不说话，两手慢悠悠地解着宋旻浩校服衬衫的衣扣。  
宋旻浩眯了眯眼，捉住那双细长的手，顺势欺身而上，将人压躺在了桌上。  
若情人正睁着湿漉漉的眼，欲拒还迎地斜乜着你，恐怕柳下惠也忍不住。  
宋旻浩的动作有些过于急了，脱衣服时崩掉了金秦禹衬衫的一粒扣子，那人气急，别过头去，不让亲、却不躲，还要用那双小鹿一样的眼瞪他。  
宋旻浩只好凑到那人耳边，一边含住对方的耳垂，一边呢喃着道歉：“没事…就是最下面那颗，穿上外套看不出来。”  
金秦禹揪住胸前那颗毛茸茸的脑袋的耳朵：“去把窗户关紧！”

四  
这种事情不是第一次发生了，他作为学生会会长滥用私权，与情郎在学生会的会议室里厮混。  
他总和自己说，绝没有下次，但每当宋旻浩的双手抚上他的身体，熟悉欢爱而敏感身体便会无声地回应。  
交媾的动作他早已烂熟于心，尤其是宋旻浩从后面进入他时，快感汹涌澎湃，盖过脑海，叫人窒息。  
细碎的呻吟从嘴角溢出，他难耐地回应着宋旻浩，回应着他一生的情郎。


End file.
